Hunters, Strangers, and Primal Nights
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: Something stalks the streets behind clouds of smoke. A new stranger has shown up next door. A new drug has hit the streets. Thru all of this, can a bunny and a fox prevail. And if they cant Understand what is going on, can they ever hope to understand each other? Rated M for Gore, Horror, and maybe even shipping.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, to any of you who know me... yeah, consider We Are Where canceled. Life has left me with too many reasons not to continue it. I need something more.. cheerful in tone, at least in source materail. And whats more cheerful then a charming Disney film noir detective story staring fluffy animals that was far more of an adult film than the House of Mouse's normal fare, laced with more than enough fridge nightmare fuel for a horror film, and has a rabidly devoted fanbase? Oh dear, what have I gotten into now?

Hunters, Strangers, and Primal Nights

Ch1: A Falling Star and a Curtain Call

It was, by normal standards, a beautiful night in the city state of Zootopia. Unless of course, you were me. See, I had two problems. One... pretty sure I was falling from about six miles due up... Second? I'm acrophobic. How did I even get here? Last thing I recall I was in a- Oh, is that a building in my-

It was at that moment I hit a apartment building at terminal velocity, leaving a rather large hole in the side of it.

It was, by normal standards, a beautiful night in the city state of Zootopia. But especially so for two in particular. The first of the pair, a farm bunny turned cop, Officer Judy Hops of the ZPD. Valedictorian of her class, the bunny was currently leaving party celebrating the graduation of the ZPD's newest batch of recruits. Speaking of which..

"Admit it Carrots. I look good in blue, don't I?"

Freshly minted ZPD Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, former con man and, if his academy scores were to be believed, on of the best pistol marksmamals the ZPD has seen in years.

"Do you? Yes. Yes you do."

They were both in uniform, the party having been almost immediately after the work day had ended. Bogo had decided to give the new recruits the an easy first day, seeing as crime was on the decline since Bellwether's ill fated coup attempt. Most of the day was occupied by paperwork, so the fine officers of Precinct 1 had decided to have a celebration at the local cop bar for the newest recruits. Neither one of them being heavy drinkers, Nick and Judy had left after everyone else had started their fourth round, their own drinks barley half empty. And from the sounds of a half drunk Clawhauser trying his hand a karaoke, not a moment to soon.

"So, you finally admit I look good in something, eh Carrots?"

"Nick, no one looks good in floral print and ties."

"Ouch! Right in the silken pride. You wound me Carrots, you really do."

It was pretty clear why their was already a betting pool with five and a half grand in it on them being a thing. Especially after the events of Judy's first time with the press being seen by Clawhauser.

"Nick, if those are your pride, you need a refund."

"Oh? And what shall I exchange them for? Pretty sure I don't have membership at the Naturalists Club." For the slightest moment, Nick could have sworn Judy blushed, and he was pretty sure it wasn't the drink she had had.

"Nick! Think of the children who could be listening. We're public icons and role models."

"So I can send the city PR team the bill for the new wardrobe, got it." that one earned the fox a jab to the stomach. Say what you will about Judy, she hit like a freight train. "Come on Carrots, its 10pm and we are standing outside a bar. Pretty sure the little kiddies are safely under their covers."

 _Not that I wouldn't mind being in that position with you..._

 _Shut up heart._

 _No brain, you shut up. We both know we have thing for her._

"Hey look!" Judy's words snapped Nick out of his internal monologue and brought him back to reality. "A shooting star!"

"Well don't' just stand their Carrots, make a wish!"

"Already did, dumb fox."

"Oh and what was it-" A loud boom and a crash came from the distance. Looking up, the two could see flames coming from a distant building. "And here's hoping its wasn't that. Um... Carrots, you home in there?"

"Nick... that's where I live."

"Car, on the way."

By the time the duo had arrived at the Grand Pangolin Arms, the ZFD has arrived on the scene. Dalmatians were pouring all over the streets, with displaced tenants streaming out as quickly as they could. Off to the side, Judy could see Dharma, her landlady looking shocked at the event.

"Ms. Dharma, what happened?"

"Oh Judy! Thank goodness! It happened so fast. It sounded like there was an explosion. It happened on your floor, you didn't come, I thought you were dead!"

"Wait what? What explosion?"

"Afraid that aint the cause mam." All three of them turned to the newcomer, a soot stained dalmatian in a entry suit. "Seems like something hit the building from the outside. Judgin by the hole, looks like your unlucky enough to have had a meteorite strike. Luckily, no body was severely injured, but you aint gonna be in business for a year, minimum. To much structural damage."

On the surface, Judy was relieved that nobody was badly hurt. On the other hand though...

 _Where am I going to live? I cant commute from home, oh god, it was a pain finding this place, who-_

Judy felt a paw settle on her shoulder.

"Carrots, think on that to much and they are going to have to put you out to."

"Nick, I have no where to call home right now. Your brand of humor isn't helping me."

"Well, how about actual help. I just so happen to have room to spare, and I can see my favorite bunny out on the streets."

 _AW! He does care!_

 _Shut Up Heart._

 _You cant deny me forever!_

"Nick... you'd really put up with me till if find a place of my own?"

"Carrots, what do you take me for? I'm offering free room and board, I think you may want to take the permanent offer."

It sounded almost to good to be true. And while Judy may be having internal conflicts, a single thought shown through.

"Nick... are you taking advantage of the situation?"

"Carrots, I'm hurt, truly! I'm a friend trying to help a friend." _Any ulterior motives are a benefit_ "After all, aren't you always saying friends help each other?" Nick's warm conman smile wasn't helping matters.

"Nick... last time I checked, you lived under a bridge, and your friend in a van. Explain how that's a deal."

"Ah, Carrots, lets just say... I have upgraded."

It was, by normal standards, a beautiful night in the city state of Zootopia. Unless of course, you were the poor sheep being backed into an blind alley by a ragged looking wolf with a knife.

"Awlrit wittle lamy... just hand over da purse, and I may jes lets yes go free. But," He gave the lamb a once over that made her skin crawl, "maybes I be a bit nicers if ye shows me jus whats nder dat der coat..." A long tongue licked his lips.

 _Oh gods... he's going to rape me and kill me... I cant run... there's no one nearby that would here me scream..._

But something different happened. Fog began to rise in the alley. No, not fog... thick smoke, black as the night sky. Footsteps, heavy and echoing came from withing the clouds.

"Now now Mister Wolf... I think it would be best if we leave the lady alone, wouldn't you?"

"Who da... da fucks all dis smoke?"

"Oh, just a little parlor trick. Little thing we have down round home. Bit a magic on the side." Laughter, dark demonic laughter lit up the alley. It sounded like no mammal the sheep had ever heard. "But do tell me my good wolf. Just what were you planning to do once you kill the sheep? Leave the body to rot? Waste all the perfectly good meat on the bones?"

 _OH GOD! A CANIBAL!_

"De hell uz talkin bout?!"

"Oh my good sir, I a someone of practicality." A thunderous clap filled the streets. The sheep passed out in sheer terror, as a nearby badger came rushing to the sound. All he found was a bloodstain and a fainted sheep. But the badger head heard one thing, the most disturbing of them all.

"And you are on my dinner plate tonight"

It was, by normal standards, a beautiful night in the city state of Zootopia. Unless one could not see the sky, of course. But then, where else would we meet? We gathered round the table, and let the matters at hand be laid out.

"Production of ST:PN is up by 3.8%. Estimates are stock will reach minimum required for phase one in three months."

"Candidate sweeping is underway for phase two, and primary scouting for phase 3 targets underway."

"Production of IC:PN also underway, estimated to reach usable point in six to ten weeks. Also, supplemental funding from selling ST:NH to dealers has allowed us to expand operations.

"Good. And what about operation Judas?"

"Infiltration of the Gaol is under way, Madame. Operatives FN and CL have succeeded in establishing forward operations. However, we may have a break."

"How so?" 

"It would seem BW had further contacts and plants that we originally believed. Much evidence against her has been declared unusable. We may not have to act on that front."

"Good. We don't want to tip out paws to soon."

"Yet it worries me... BW took to may... excesses with their job."

" . . .Terminating? . . ."

"No. It is imperative that they live for operations to go smoothly. To have them die in such a way woul possibly tip the scales."

"Enough. The matter is settled. Is there anything further to discuss? If not, this meeting is adjourned."

Screens flickered off round the meeting table as the others went back to their jobs. I turned around to may desk and gazed at one of the many items on it. A Halloween themed snow globe of the beautiful city of Zootopia.

"Soon. Soon you will be mine, my precious little toy."

It was the six thirty the next day at the ZPD. All the officers had gathered in the bullpen to hear the daily assignments. But today things would be different. Bogo had just stepped up to the podium when Clawhauser nearly broke down the door.

"CHIEF! YOU...Oh god, you need to see this..." The overweight cheetah looked like he was about to vomit.

"Clawhauser, if this is another Gazelle viral video, now is not the time."

"Chief... this isn't a joke..." The cheetah walked forward. Everyone noticed the catering tray he had in his hands. Those with a more sensitive nose could smell something. Something wrong.

"Clawhauser what is-" The chief opened the tray and let out a scream of sheer horror.

Three things were inside the tray. The first, a collection of one inch cubes of meat, grilled. The second?

The stuffed and severed head of a wolf.

Stuck in its mouth was a letter that the chief grabbed in a heart beat.

 _Dear ZPD_

 _I do trust that my package has arrived to you safely. It is so hard to acquire food like these days, especial that of such a persuasion. Oh true, the wolf in question, no one will miss. Mugger, murderer rapist, animals such as that shouldn't be able walk the streets. However, no matter how diligent the police, something still slips thru the cracks. Oh, no complaints to you of the ZPD, you people do such an excellent job, especially compared to what passed as police in my last port of call._

 _Who am I you are wondering? Well I will tell it to you as truthfully as I can. I am a stranger in a strange land, a sailor shipwreck on uncharted shores. I am a wanderer with nowhere to call home. Oh, I seek a new way to wander, but at the moment I call this city my own. And I find myself in need of doing a service to that which I call home. And so I hunt the streets, looking for the scum of the world, that which I can truly say no one would miss._

 _You can call me the Gespent Jaeger, a name I got from my last port of call, the Phantom Hunter. I am the creature of smoke and darkness that shall hound these streets. Serial killer, vigilante, psychopath, these names mean nothing to me. I just find myself taking out the trash._

 _By the way, for the curious, do enjoy the meal. I know the rest of him was delicious._

 _Lemongrass Dog_

 _1_ _ **Acquire two pounds of dog meat.**_

 _2_ _ **Mince four 3-feet stalks of fresh lemongrass.**_

 _3_ _ **Mix the minced lemongrass with three tablespoons of fish sauce, two teaspoons of lime juice, and a half teaspoon of lime zest.**_

 _4_ _ **Chop the dog meat into 1-inch pieces. Add the lemongrass marinade and stir. Leave the mixture refrigerated overnight.**_

 _ **5 Either sauté, steam, or grill the meat.**_

 _I do hope to hear from you all in the future. Oh and by the way..._

 _I also sent one dish to ZNN_

 _H.L, The Gespent Jaeger_

Chief Bogo looked like a ghost. Half the officers looked ready to vomit.

"Get me a press conference yesterday. We've got a serial killer on the loose."

AN: And that's a wrap! You know, I know I said I wanted something lighter, but... well, I get dark when I get depressed. I guess you can say I'm a sick bastard. But alas, here we have the first stop on this train ride to madness! Also, for the curious, that is an actual Vietnamese recipe for dog listed. Figured it would work with wolf. And yes... the is a thing


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And so the madness and cooking continues! But first, a detour!

Hunters, Strangers, and Primal Nights

Ch2: Meeting the Neighbors

It was five in the afternoon when Judy and Nick rode the elevator up to his apartment in Savannah Central. As it turns out, Nick had somewhat... taken advantage of helping save the city to solve a small issue of his. Namely, city records said he had now back taxes to pay. After all, we cant arrest a public relations hero for tax evasion now, can we? But Nick had decided to invest it rather well, as Judy had found out the previous night.

It wasn't the best building in the city, but the Royal Lions penthouse suites were far above and beyond the Grand Pangolin Arms. There were only two, each taking up half the top floor of the building. An absolutely massive living room, a kitchen that looked fit to feed a small, non-rabbit, army single handed, master bath and bedroom, the list went on. There was just... one awkward thing about it.

"Dammit... I forgot to order the second bed today!" Yeah, no one had thought to stock a guest room... Well, there was a spare room, but it had no furniture. Things had been... awkward when the two nearly came to blows over who would take the couch. Especially when they flipped for it and the coin vanished. Not the most... _uncomfortable_ nights rest, though both were feeling conflicted about it.

"Its alright Nick. Hell, after what we heard earlier today, I'd forgot myself." _That, and I feel safer aro- SHUT UP HEART._

When they got out of the elevator however, something unexpected was waiting for them. Namely, several cardboard boxes, a crate, and a wheelchair bound raccoon.

"Dammit... did they give me the wrong key... or do I have the wrong side?" As the raccoon said that, he turned his chair around, and Nick and Judy finally got a good look at him. He seemed to be wearing a fairly high quality clothing, black dress shirt and grayish khakis, but his face... his face looked like hell warmed over. Scars liberally littered his face like it had been on the receiving end of a belt sander, and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. Given the large gouge going back along his skull, it looked like it had been ripped out by someone.

"Ah... I take it I was trying to get into your apartment wasn't I? Sorry bout that... can't exactly see the room numbers from here. I take it 4002 is the door across the hall?"

Judy was the first one to speak up. "Um.. yes, but, do you need some help sir?"

"Don't call me sir, I'm barely over 22. Call me Han. Han Lecter. Former sailor and explorer, now semi cripple. But yeah, I could use some help." The coon started to wheel his chair over to the door to unlock it. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'm no invalid. I just cant walk long distances, its why they gave me the chair. Oh, careful with the one on the dolly. She's rather heavy."

"Well Nick care to help our new neighbor?"

"Sure thing Carrots, I'll get the big one."

"Ah, thank you both. I find people in this city aren't exactly that comfortable round me. Its a breath of fresh air to find someone who cares."

Judy had picked up a pair of boxes while Nick was struggling to get the large crate to move. Whatever was in it had to weigh a ton. Elephant sized couch?

"Your not from Zootopia, Mr. Lecter?"

"Ma'am, I said don't call me sir or Mr. I'm willing to bet your at least 8 years my senior. Bt as you said no, I ain't. I'm from pretty far away, out cross the sea. I signed up on a ship full of explorers, trying to chart out some uncharted islands, maybe find some lost treasure or two. Kinda always been one of my dreams, call it genetics. Well, we found a few, and made a fair few friends long the way. Then we met _Croc_..." The way the coon growled out the name sent shivers down Nick and Judy's spines. " But who cares about a poor coons tales. So, who are y'all neighbors?" Something seemed off about just how fast the coon was able to shift from hatred to calm conversation.

"Ah, I'm Judy Hops of the ZPD. This is my partner, Nick Wilde."

"Heh. Ya did good man. May want to step up on getting a ring though" Judy and Nick both started blushing profusely. Han continued almost obliviously, his back turned to them. "Ah, I don't judge. Back home we gots a saying. 'Don't matter if your pred, prey, or blue with purple stripes, its who YOU are that counts.' Part a why all this specism caught me off guard when I got off the boat. Its like everyone expects me to rob em blind as I pass em." Han had finally turned his chair back around. "Though judging by the fact that the two of you are beet red right now, I think I may have overshot. Or y'all are in denial, but eh. Go at your own pace." Han started chuckling. "Sorry if I seem a bit blunt. Being honest is in my nature when it comes to opinions. And hey, ya both seemed to be living under the same roof, and yer partner's words were a bit misleading."

Nick was the first to stop blushing, though that may have just been his fur color hiding his complexion. "Well, uh, Han, we..." The stuttering killed it though.

"We're just partners right now." _Though I wouldn't mind..._ "My apartment got wrecked in a recent accident, and he offered me a place to stay."

"Ah. Sorry bout that. I'm prone to making leaps of judgment. Though... aren't these only one bed suites?" _And that sent the blood pressures up. God I am such a shipper at times..._

After about an hour of teasing and aid, Nick and Judy had finally helped Han get his things into his apartment. It was decorated much like nicks, but most of the furniture had been resized for someone who was handicapped.

"Ah, thank y'all for the help. Tell ya what. Come by in about two hours, I'll make y'all a nice home cooked meal. I'm a bit of chef at heart, and I feel like repaying your kindness."

"Its no problem Han. Judy and I are just happy to have been of service."

"Oh, nonsense. Let a poor humble coon do enjoy one of his trades. I ain't totally crippled, just got leg braces. I'm perfectly able to hop round my own home, and I had a pretty decent set of groceries sent up earlier today before I moved in. Two omnivores and an herbivore... salmon steaks, baked sweet potatoes, side salad, full one for the lady... think I can pull off a nice carrot cake as well..."

"Nick lets not be rude and accept Hans offer. Eight o'clock?"

"Ah, yes Ma'am. I should have everything read by then. Oh, and by the way. If you hear some odd noises, well..." He started rubbing the back of his head. "I'm a bit of a metal head."

As Nick and Judy left they could swear they heard Han start humming a tune as he headed to the kitchen. This was confirmed when they could hear a song start from his apartment.

" _Crossed the valleys, the dust of midlands, to search for the third key to open the gates..."_

"Huh... weird tune, eh Judy?"

 _Eight o'clock_

I was standing on a fourth story building, overlooking a warehouse near the docks. Through a pair of binoculars, I could see my target. A group of bears, grizzlies by the looks had set up a drug distribution in there recently, couldn't be more than a few days old. Yet I could see what they were stocking. Only drug in the city that's a blue liquid. Had have have three 55 gallon drums full of it. They could turn the damn city savage with one. Worst of it, no damn sign of them being able to make the stuff... Good news, I had been able to deduce the ringleader. A big grizzly by name a Stone, looked like he could bench press a Hummer. I flexed my shoulders and listened to the sounds of raindrops on metal.

"I need one alive...big guy's getting off easy tonight. But do I break out the good toys tonight... Might break the public ice..." The media had stirred up quite the frenzy over my actions earlier, but the idiots had decided to call it, of all things, a sick prank. Then again, the reporter on the case was a half blind sheep... Maybe I should have sent the head in to them? None the less, they hadn't even tried to contact the ZPD. Seems like I would have a bit more animosity for a while. Unexpected, but beneficial. The ZPD surely knew I was true to my words. Or perhaps they were keeping it hush hush?

Eh, whatever. After tomorrow morning, there would be no doubts that I was here. And with that thought, I hit play and leaped off the building. (Begin playing _Only a Chilling Elegy)_

The sounds of a heartbeat filled the building seconds before I came crashing through the windows, revolvers in hands. Acrid black smoke clouds poured through with me as the first two shots rang out at the guards, slamming into their heads, taking them down before the knew I was there. Four guards were left standing between me and the boss. Even with the echoes of the shots, the song still filled the room.

 _In time, the birds will cease their chirping  
In time, the winds will overflow with deceit  
In time, the flowers will hide their buds  
In time, the moon will forget its cycle  
In time, the sky will be captured by the night  
In time, the sea will freeze over_

 _He's coming. Hell will be exposed.  
He's coming to attack. Even dreams will freeze. _

Ten more shots poured out from me, every one aimed at the chest of one guard. Grizzlies were big, but .45-70 JHP hit with almost literally like two tons. He wasn't getting back up. I tossed my guns back, dissolving them into gas, and grabbed my knives. Thick smoke covered almost the entire room know, but I could see through it just fine. The guards frantically started spraying away at me, 9mm from a local equivalent of a TEC-9 ricocheting off of my suit whenever they managed to land near me. Darting forwards, I curved around one, a clothesline connecting with his jaw, slamming his spine down into the blade of my second knife. He wasn't dead, just paralyzed for life from the head down, probably gonna bleed out. The last one managed to find me and rushed me, a hard jab connecting with my left arm as I brought it up to block. I barely felt the punch. I audibly heard the bones in his paw shatter. Both blades flashed out towards his neck, severing the arteries in a fountain of gore. The boss was trying to bolt, as I sent out tendrils of smoke, wrapping around his legs and tightening into chains.

"NONONNONONONONO... OH GOD NO-" Tendrils of iron wrapped found his mouth, locking it tight.

"Now now, little bear. The night is still so young, and I have so many things to ask... and you can be of so much help to me." Gasses in his mouth changed to chloroform, drugging him into unconsciousness. Wouldn't do to have him wake on the trip. I tossed him over my shoulder and dialed up a number on my phone.

"Yes? ZPD? I would like to report a quintuple homicide, in warehouse on the corner of Walrus and Narwhal. And... oh, call it 110 gallons of Night Howler?What? How do I know this? I'm the Gespent Jaeger, I'm the one that did it." I ended the call there before the poor operator could ask anything else, and dialed up a new number.

"Yes? ZNN? Boy, do I have something for you guys!"

 _The voices of you insects gradually wears on my nerves  
I'll teach you your place, you lower life-forms_

 _Time for the perfect emperor to get his wish  
The poem of love is only a chilling elegy_

 _Even today, the bugs crawl over the ground  
Flattering me as they seek their prey  
Fine words are nothing but empty consolation _

AN: And just what does the Hunter want with him


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Remember how Gespent Jaeger said they would all know him in the morning? Time to earn this M rating. All you squeamish folks, run while you can

Hunters, Strangers, And Primal Nights

Ch3: Cooking with the Phantom

It was 7:30 A.M. Most people were out at work, the children in their schools, and life was at peace. Then came the tone that would almost forever be synonymous with horror.

" _This is an emergency broadcast override. This is an emergency broadcast override."_ From every electronic device that could receive a signal it came, in both simple audio for the radios, and full picture for anything with a screen.

For those that could see image, all they could see at first was a high backed chair, turned away from them, with a figures arms resting off to the side.

"' _'_ There is nothing wrong with your television set. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. We are controlling transmission. If we wish to make it louder, we will bring up the volume.'" The audio suddenly became as loud and painful as a metal concert. "'If we wish to make it softer, we will tune it to a whisper.'" Just as suddenly, it became as soft as a whimpering kitten. "'We can reduce the focus to a soft blur, or sharpen it to crystal clarity. We will control the horizontal. We will control the vertical.'" Thought all that, the video twisted and mutilated itself, like to the whims of a mad artist. "Always wanted to quote that old line, but now its true. Unless the power grid to the city goes out, I have every single one of you at my disposal, all 8.5 million people in the city, with no way for you all to turn off this broadcast."

"Some f you may be... curious as to what this is. A prank? Hacktivist terrorism? Some disgruntled employ of city hall with a flair for the theatrics? None of the above." The chair turned to reveal... something no one could put a name to. It had long lanky legs, a stocky torso, long arms, and no trace of a muzzle. No face could be seen though, for the creature seemed to be wearing a suit of metal armor. Thick black smoke seemed to twist and turn round the creature, forming into shapes and dissipating mid movement, only to reform elsewhere in the room with no rhyme or reason, like an ADD fog machine. "You see, you already know of me. Yesterday, the ZPD and ZNN both received... gift boxes from me." At both locations, faces went ashen white. "The fine reporters of ZNN determined that my little lunch box was a sick prank, that there was no way someone had sent them cooked wolf." The figure leaned forwards, a freakishly pale white face, no trace of fur, coming so close to the camera the could see skin creases. "The ZPD knows better. I sent his head with it. And now I am going to prove, just how I did it." Lights came on around the figure, revealing him to be in, of all things, a large kitchen, like that of some kind of cooking contest show. And strapped down to a large steel table, writhing against numerous chains, battered, bruised and bloody, was a large grizzly bear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Mr. Stone! This mean little teddy bear here made a very big mistake! You see... I found him and his friends in a warehouse last night. And guess what they had in stock! Several hundred GALLONS of Night Howler! Why, I think that's enough to drive all of us MAD! Oh don't you folks worry your pretty little heads off though, I did my civic duty, and sent the fine officers of the ZPD after this SCUM!" At that, the figure lashed out at the bear with a cattle prod he had picked up during his speech. The anguished screams of Stone sent shivers down the spine of everyone listening, even morose to those that could see. "But of course, I couldn't give this FILTH time to escape. Oh no... so I went in and shot every single one of them but Stone here. Because, as you can all see... we had a very enthusiastic conversation." It was at that point that more inquisitive observers noticed something. The bear no longer had paws or feet. More disturbingly, large metal hooks were attached to him in various places. "And now... this little bear," The creature held a large ax over the bears head, "has reached the light at the end of the tunnel." The ax came down hard and fast on the bears neck, cleaving the head off.

"Well, that went easier then his friends... oh well, thick necks are a pain in the neck! And now... off with the fur!" The chains snapped taught, as the hooks were pulled back, the skin being torn off with them, revealing the layers of fat underneath. "Well... that's... not very appetizing... Oh well, time to trim!" The clouds of smoke began to move forwards, knives contained within, trimming away at the fat, revealing the meat and muscle underneath.

The creature turned away from the butchering process. The corpse however was in full view for the captive audience. "So, down to business. First of all, to every average Joe out there who is ready to run screaming at the first boo right now, don't. To the average citizen of this fair city, I mean absolutely no harm. In fact, for that matter, to the average criminal, I mean no ill. What I am after... is the slime that seeps thru the cracks. The rapist who is never caught. The drug lords that can hide to well. The corrupt politicians who layer themselves away from everything. But to the common criminal, you have no fear. What I am after, are those who deserve to BURN. And wouldn't you know it," there was the sound of breaking bones as Stones ribs were cut out, "the little bear back here told me so much about where he was getting his supplies. Why, who would have thought that your former assistant mayor wasn't the only one who knew how to process it... right Jaclan Anubs, of 2418 Sahara Square? Or that they had a even bigger drug lab than Bellwether ever did at 975 Limburger? Or..." At that, the figure walked over to a blind covered window and opened them, revealing a moonlight night. "That I am recording this four and a half hours in advance, and If I keep up the schedule, in about 15 minutes from the start of this broadcast, or now..." Two loud booms echoed through the city. "That you should have just heard said addresses exploding. Violently." Meanwhile, behind him, the bear had been reduced to a bare skeleton, the meat being places into containers. Save for some, which seems to have been cooking.

"Ah, and there is my preemptive victory snack. Grilled bear meat!" A small section of the figures mask opened up as he walked over to the cooked meat and he popped it in his mouth. He chewed it for a short time, and swallowed."Okay... that is definitely an acquired taste. So greasy... But anyways, I have places to be, building to rig, ah, the night is young! Oh, and of course! ' _We now return control of your television set to you. Until next week, at the same time, when the control voice will take you to...' Cooking with the Phantom!"_

" _This was a emergency override broadcast. This was an emergency override broadcast. Have a nice day."_

To say all hell broke loose after that... was an understatement...

AN: And CUT! PRINT! COOK! So... here we have undeniable proof to the city that a mad vigilante is in town. Wonder how things will go from here?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delays, but work has been taking up a lot more time than normal lately. Anyways, on to our meetings!

Hunters, Strangers, and Primal Nights

Ch4: Meeting with the Devils

 _ZPD, Precinct 1_

 _9:45A.M._

In the front lobby of the ZPD, reporters of all species bustled about, trying to get into position for the conference. They could smell the blood in the air at this one. Was it true that the ZPD had known about this for a day? Was it true no one had raised an alarm? Was it true they had ignored them? The sound of Bogo's hand tapping a mike silenced them all. Though they wanted to unleash the flood of questions, they knew better than to not let him speak his points clearly, especially after the wave of new regulations after the disastrous press conference after Lionheart's arrest.

"Thank you. Now, I will begin with the facts,after which I will take questions. Two days ago, the ZPD received a package, containing two three objects. The first, a marinated meat based dish, latter determined to be wolf. Second, the severed head of one Malcom Woler, a suspected serial rapist. And finally, a letter addressed to us by someone who refers to themselves as the 'Gespent Jaeger'. In the letter, the individual states that they are, and I quote, 'a stranger in a strange land' that wishes to return home, and is stalking the streets for the so called 'scum that slips the cracks' to pass the time. Also according to this letter, ZNN received a similar package. The ZPD attempted to hold a press conference, but we were unable to establish one, but to ZNN devoting the day to covering what they at the time believed to be a prank. Last night, at roughly 8:25PM, officers responded to a call from an individual identifying themselves as the Gespent Jager, who claimed to have committed five counts of homicide in a Night Howler filled warehouse. Officers established this to be true, as two 55 gallon drums filled with the purified substance were discovered, along with the corpses of five bears, all of which were suspected dealers in the narcotics trade, at least two of whom were not city natives. A sixth bear was also located, one Johan Fisher, having been severely crippled, but intentionally left alive. He has repeatedly stated to have heard unusual music, following which what he claims to have been an armored creature surrounded by smoke attacked them. He claims to have witnessed this creature resist automatic 9mm gunfire, turn and procure weaponry from smoke, and fight in paw to paw combat a bear two and a half times his size. He claims to have blacked out before the individual kidnapped the victim of today's... horror story, one Reynar Stone, suspected head of the Remor Cartel's operations in Zootopia. And I am almost definitely sure I do not need to repeat the events of today's broadcast and bombings." Bogo paused and prepared for the flood. "I will be taking questions one at a time. Please ask in order of seating, left to right, or you will be skipped over. Begin."

"Amanda Weller, ZNN," started up a leopardess. "Is it currently know how this serial killer accessed the Emergency Broadcast override network?"

"We are not able to confirm how it was done at the time, as our analysts have only had roughly two hours to investigate the systems. However, it is not believed that it was a wireless upload. As there is currently no signs of forced entry of the site, it is believed that he was able to covertly infiltrate it. Next question please."

"Reymond Burr, Leaf Times," the speaker was a portly hedgehog. "Has the unsubs claims of a drug lab at 975 Limburger been confirmed?"

"At the current time, investigators are still going over the two sites to discover if the claims are true. However, evidence may likely have been destroyed in the blast. Next.

"Geralt White, New Moon Press." This reporter was a one eyed arctic wolf, with an odd sounding, gruff accent. "Is it or is it not true that this criminal has displayed supernatural abilities related to smoke?"

"At the time I cannot comment on that. Next."

"Harold Grant, Rodentia Bugle." A usually small mouse was speaking into a mike setup so that they could be heard clearly. "My sources indicate that this Jaclan Anubs was a Jackal. This would make all three sets of victims so far preds. Is this potentially a case of post-Bellwether terrorism, or something entirely new?"

"At the present time, we have no indications of any motive. Due to his statements, we believe the unsub to be an equal opportunity attacker, and that they may attack prey criminal groups, if he were to encounter them. Next."

A somewhat haggardly dressed raccoon spoke up. "Malcolm Grey, Indie Inquisitorial. Given his current actions... is it possible that this unsub is more of a benefit to the city than harm? In each case, he has targeted criminal elements that either are unknown to the ZPD, or were capable of, if my sources on the Remor Cartel are accurate, bribe officials to look the other way. I say we should welcome them! This city needs someone that can strike fear into crime that they cant bribe away!" That one seemed to cause a murmur of agreement thought the crowd, like-minded folk unafraid to voice the idea themselves taking note of the wolfs words.

"Mr. Grey. What you are advocating support of is at best a vigilante killer. At worst, a terrorist. This individual broadcast to the public, on everything in the city, torture and cannibalism, acts of savagery not even Night Howler was able to produce. Do you think they're what this city needs?"

"Mr. Bogo, for starters, unless the dictionary can prove me otherwise, its only cannibalism if they are another bear. And as well, if the results are able shown, I say we can live with some fear. If the average rapist in an alley thinks twice about grabbing a female on the streets for some fun before slitting their throat, at the cost of peace of mind, I say we take it!" More calls of support came out from the crowd.

"Mr. Grey, you will stop trying to incite a riot or you will be removed from this conference."

"And there it is folks." The wolf stood up and turned to the crowd. "They wish my silence, furthering that I speak the truth they wish not hear! But... I am a peaceful sort. My card, Mr. Bogo."The wolf tossed Bogo a business card and began walking out of the room.

 _Most arrogant wolf I've ever met. Did he want jail time, or-_ At that moment of though, Bogo glanced down at the business card.

 _My oh my, you really need to research these things better. There is no paper in this city with that name I chose. And don't try to stop me from leaving, the press will rip you all to shreds at trying to silence one of their own.. You have no way to prove that I am who I am. -Gespent Jaeger_

Bogos head darted up, trying to find the wolf. But all he could see was a small dissipating smoke cloud near the front door.

 _Tundra Town_

 _3:45 P.M._

A figure walked through the snowstorm in a high quality suit, approaching the gates of a large mansion. Twin polar bears stood outside, each of them carrying the sort of secure presence most would feel only in the presence of large bore belt fed weaponry. To the figure however, they were merely two figures representing formality. One of the guards raised his arm, indicating the individual stop ten feet away

"State your business."

"Just a simple chef seeking to talk business with your boss." I had called ahead in advanced and told the owner of the home I wished to speak with him. I had told him that he would know me by the phrase. The guards nodded and moved forward to search me.

"Gentlemen, you won't find anything on me by hand. However," At that twin revolvers formed out of the air in my metal covered hands, barrels pointed at me as I handed them over. "That was all I brought, that can be removed anyways. I need the suit, and body parts are hard to remove and reattach these days. But feel free to follow protocol." The two guards took my guns and searched me, head to toe before finally stopping.

"Your clean. But... just what the hell are you? Your body's built like nothing I ever seen, even under that suit."

I shrugged and grinned under the metal face mask I wore at the statement. "Same as I told the ZPD, I'm a stranger on very strange shores. Myth, monster, legend, nightmare. I'm all those things and more."

"You're way to damn philosophical."

I put a hand behind my head and chuckled at the guard. "Just be glad I ain't using my disarming hick accent I used to use. Its amazing how much assumptions changed based on a voice." At that, the guards opened the gate and escorted me into the mansion, stopping at an office door. One of the guards opened it and motioned for me to enter.

"Mr. Big will see you now."

I nodded to the bear and began to enter the room. "Thank you my good mammal."

Looking around I could see it was what I expected. A large ornate desk, fireplace, picture of Grandmama, a nice rug over a trapdoor leading straight to the Tundratown river network, what else could a mafia boss want? And sitting on the desk was a shrew sized swivel chair, occupied by a suit wearing, cigar smoking shrew. He motioned for me to sit in a chair sized for one of my size, and I did.

"I would kiss your ring, sir, but I think my mouth may be a bit to big to make that practical."

"Very well then, Mr. Jager. You said you wished to talk with me, to discuss... business as you said. But what business does a rather... violent vigilante like yourself have with me?" Several of the guards in the room all stiffened at those words, and at least one seemed to be clutching what looked exactly like an elephant gun. Coincidentally, he was the one closest to me.

"Exactly that kind of business. But first, I must admit. I did my research on you Mr. Big. And I must say... your a far smarter man that most mob bosses I know of."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me."

"I'm not trying to flatter. I dug into your organization. I know you run a legal mafia family. Not a single place of business you own launders money. You own 78% of the bars in the city, and they have never had reports of incidents. You own the three largest casinos in the city, every one of which has been repeatedly verified as never being rigged. Heck, your even Little Rodentias police force."

"You've clearly done your research Mr. Jager. Not many people know I am that law abiding."

"And thats why you weren't so distrusting of ZPD Officer Hops, wasn't it? Yes, I know that little detail. Why, without your aid, she may have never gotten Weaselton to talk. Your one of the saviors of the city. And that, my good sir, is why I am here to talk."

"Go on..."

"I have found not a single indication that your family is involved in any major extralegal affair. Heck, I the closest I could find was a late credit card bill on Fru-Fru's part, and that was due to a server failure. Your better paragons of justice and law than most Mayors this city has had. So I am here to simply make a statement."

"And that is?"

"Hold one... I want to say this face to face." My helmet split down the middle, sliding back along my head. From the shocked looks on the faces of most of the guards I could tell either they were shocked at the scars or were freaked out by my face, either one. The left eye missing and the socket being open probably didn't help matters.

"Well... your certainly... not what I expected."

"I wasn't kidding about a stranger on a strange shore." I ran my hand along one of my many scars. "You could say I'm alien in nature... but even more so. But enough of that..." My one good eye stared straight at the shrew. "I, the Gespent Jaeger, formally swear, that your entire operations are safe from my little crusade. Not a single hair on the heads of a single member of your group will knowingly be touched by me. And in return, I simply wish the same. None of your associates try and stop me, a mutual treaty if you will. I think it will be for both our benefits, don't you?"

"I accept the deal. But I must ask...you come into my home, and show that you could have come armed, but turn over your weaponry. You hide your face from all, but willingly showed it to me without asking. You prove you know things about my own family no one else would know, but you do not use it to strike me. Why?"

"Because, Mr. Big... I am someone who has seen the truths of the world. And I am willing to bet on them."

 _5:30 P.M._

I continued to talk with Mr. Big for a short while, asking if he knew anywhere that I should dig into. He gave me a few intriguing leads, including one bit of news that I definitely was going to follow up on soon, if not tonight. I was walking down the main street of tundra town, disguised among the crowds. Still though, I couldn't shake a feeling I had. Something seemed off about my surroundings, like a pair of eyes zeroed in on the back of my head. A quick glance around showed me nothing out o the ordinary, but my reflexes screamed to dodge. I heard a splat ahead , and could see it. Blue stains in the snow, more than one, from multiple angles. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem were the six polar bears in the street that had been hit. And they were just about to go thru the crowds like tissue paper...

Armored metal snapped around my face, blocking off the only exposed area left on me. I rapidly fired off a call to the ZPD on the matter, and grabbed a baton off my side. I wasn't about to go lethal with this, but there were still going to be injuries all around.

"Deal with that to earn my keep."

AN: A little extrapolation on the delay here. My work recently had a few people up an quit without notice, leaving me to pick up the slack, which at into most of my spare time. Fortunately, we picked up some replacements, so I shouldn't be as long on the next chapter.


End file.
